Chinmoku -Silence- (Kisame x OC)
by FanficWolfess17
Summary: The forest is quiet. All but two wolves have been killed. With them is a girl who considers them her only family in a world of painful memories and hatred. Strange humans in cloaks appear, disrupting her meager peace. When the humans are attacked by mountain lions, only one of them gets away. The other is mortally wounded and left behind by his partner. Will she leave him to die?
1. Prologue

A change in the wind caught the girl's attention. Rather, it was the aura it carried that was unnerving. Hesitation gripped the birds hidden among the highest branches, as if they were unsure whether to continue singing. The odd atmosphere raked over her nerves like hot coals. She looked to the two wolves next to her, giving them a questioning gaze. _You sensed that as well, right?_

The white wolf glanced in her direction and nodded. The single black band of fur on his head furrowed as he narrowed his eyes toward the distance. His brother, the black wolf, flattened his ears and growled with his fur spiking.

_Such a destructive aura._ The girl sniffed the air, trying to catch the scent on the breeze. Human. About three miles north. Could it be a hunter come to take another head? It had to be. Humans never came through this place otherwise. This forest was too far out of anyone's way to be a walk in the park.

Many wolves had met their end this season. Not one of them deserved it. She remembered the image of the she-wolf that raised her from nine years of age falling to the ground. Her eyes instantly glazed over as red matted the sun-blonde fur on her head. The girl pulled back her lip and bared her teeth at the thought, holding back a cry of sadness. Her mother, her pack, did not attack humans unless self defense was required. Simply a fact. The last time that happened was years ago and the human was at fault. But hunters had the audacity to kill her family anyway.

This was the last time.

_Get ready hunter,_ she thought. From the tenseness that surrounded the two wolves, the girl knew her brothers were thinking the same thing. All it would take is crossing the territory line and there would be enough cause. Once they entered, they would not get out alive.

* * *

**Holy freaking butter, this is the first story I've posted on here! Finally worked up the nerve, is what happened XD There's a whole bunch of chapters I've written and I'm not even close to being done, so be ready for a lot of reading! ;D And please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions!**

**Thank you!**

**~ Wolf**


	2. The Trespassers

Kisame walked next to his partner as they neared the forested mountain. Most of the area was flecked with patches of snow, but it would disappear tomorrow.

After their last fight with a group of ninja that had been on their tail, he was feeling rather bored. He hadn't even needed to use Samehada to take them out. The fight was practically over as soon as Itachi paralyzed them with genjutsu. The shark-like man did not dare complain about it aloud right now though. He didn't want to find out if Itachi was impatient enough to use the Sharingan on him.

Their mission in the Land of Snow was tiring. Both used over half their chakra in battle and were recovering at a horribly slow pace. Walking uphill certainly didn't help. Luckily the group that attacked them before were weak in comparison.

As far as where they were now, they have never taken this route through the Land of Lightning before. The only reason they came this way was to hopefully throw off any more trackers. "How far do you think we have left to go?"

"Two days…possibly," Itachi answered simply. Then he was silent again.

Kisame sighed. He thought there were two more days yesterday. Though in hindsight, he hadn't asked.

Moonlight shined through the trees and dappled the ground. They had been walking since early morning. Soon it would be too dark to see where they were going. "Why don't we stop and rest for the night? We can make up the ground tomorrow."

Itachi paused for a moment. "Very well."

They found a fairly secluded clearing and set up camp. Kisame ended up doing most of the work, gathering wood, setting traps around the perimeter, etcetera. He loathed his partner for it. All he did was get a fire going. _Lazy Uchiha…_

He sat against a boulder and opened his bag to see what food he had left, which wasn't much. Had he known they were going to change routes and were going to be traveling this long, he would have packed more. But evidently this was not the case. Kisame closed the bag and tossed it aside. _Whatever. I wasn't hungry anyway._

He took off his cloak, using it for a makeshift blanket, and leaned back with his hands behind his head. Only the crackling of the flames kept the silence of the night broken.

Itachi just sat on a log, staring expressionless into the fire. Sometimes Kisame couldn't help but wonder what went on in the Uchiha's mind. Knowing a bit of his past, most likely it was something twisted. Or maybe he didn't think of anything at all. The last option suited him better.

"I take it you're not going to sleep?"

Itachi ignored the question and remained silent.

Kisame shrugged and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Short chapter again. .-. Don't worry, I promise that will change. :T **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Wolf**


	3. Forest of Dangers

The girl and the black wolf moved quickly among the branches of trees. White crescent moon shaped marks on his cheeks and a white tipped tail let her know where he was in the darkness. Their territory was two miles behind them and she sent the white wolf in a separate direction so they could corner the enemy. She would have come this way by herself, but she knew her brothers felt uneasy at the thought of leaving her alone. So she relented to their wishes for now.

Originally the plan was to let the hunter come across the border of their territory and put an end to them there, but that quickly changed with the girl's misgivings. If another human came by and saw carnage on their side of the border it would give birth to more hunters coming to take revenge. Peace for the wolves would be unattainable then. But if they ended this now and covered their tracks….._Perfect._

Shouts cut through air, quickly followed by the roaring of predators. It sounded like a fight. Did something else find the hunter before she did? The girl had to see and confirm for herself. She would feel more at ease if this was the case. Then she and the remaining wolves would have no chance of being blamed.

Her brother chuffed, telling the girl that it was only a little farther to the area. She signaled him to fall back a pace. He looked at her and reluctantly agreed as she continued ahead.

What she saw when she came to the clearing didn't surprise her. A small group of mountain lions were attacking a pair of humans, who was doing a sloppy job of fighting back. Mountain cats were notorious for attacking anything in their path if it smelled like food, and one of them ripped and tore at a bag near the edge of the clearing. _Stupid hunter,_ the girl scoffed. Everyone with common sense knew enough to keep things like that either locked up or well hidden to keep predators from finding it, and in turn finding them.

The girl could smell it too and was reminded her of her own empty stomach, having not eaten in days. Because there were no hunting parties for the pack anymore, due to being wiped out by hunters, she and her brothers had to fend for themselves. The problem, however, was prey had begun to move on for the coming winter and quickly became scarce while she and the wolves were stuck on the mountain. The pass to the other side was far too treacherous for them this time of year without a trail to follow, and snow hiding the drop-offs and cliffs made matters all the worse. It was safer to starve.

Motion out of the corner of her eye interrupted her thoughts. Another figure; a man with black hair and wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

Strange. The girl only remembered the aura of one person, but the dim firelight revealed two people here. And now that she got a somewhat closer look….they didn't seem to be hunters. Especially the giant one. He was human, no doubt, but a bizarre one. No hunter she knew of looked like a human shark.

No matter. The girl sat on a branch low enough to watch the show below her but high enough she wouldn't likely be seen. She could call her brothers if she needed to because they were always close by.

Soon the cougar that went after the bag lost interest and joined the others by going after the shorter man. He already seemed to be struggling with it, using a fire jutsu that was pitiful at best. After sixteen seconds he switched to using kunai. It was always when hunters lost, but somehow this man kept going. Barely. He was able to avoid the cougar's teeth and claws, but the cloak got torn at the arm.

The shark man was having similar troubles and the girl could see he was wearing down quickly. Though she did find it interesting he was holding his own against three of the predators despite the fact they were half his size at the height of their backs.

He retaliated against one lion by using a water jutsu that put it to the ground. One down, two to go.

Another leapt at him. Catching it by its foreleg, he threw it to the ground and pinned it. He was about to finish it off, but the second lashed out and the giant was forced to release his grip on the pinned cougar and jump away to avoid the blow.

_ He's doing considerably well in comparison to the other one…._ the girl thought. Even she was only able to fight one mountain lion at a time unless her brothers were with her. Then she would have the ability to fight two at once. But this man was a stranger to the forest. _….for an outsider anyway._ She snorted in self-irritation. Why should she care? He was just a human after all.

The shark man tried to avoid the two cougars lunging at him simultaneously and he unknowingly landed right between the paws of an unexpected fourth lion. Horrible mistake. The matriarch was almost three times the size of the others and had waited in the shadows for the right moment.

From her position the girl had seen the female ahead of time, but the shark man didn't and hardly had time to blink before the lioness used a full forced swat of its paw to send him flying into one of the boulders, causing the whole clearing to quake with the impact.

Shards of rock and blood sprayed through the air in the form of dust. When it settled and cleared the girl saw the giant's shirt was torn. She could see a long gash above his belly and another that stretched from chest to shoulder, all from where the lioness's claws gouged him, and blood trailed from his mouth as he coughed in agony.

The sight made the girl flinch and dig her nails into the scars on her arm to keep anxiety and nausea at bay. Her eyes were widened in shock. In a way she could feel what the shark man was going through. It was like a curse she could so easily imagine herself in that position and feel the pain as well. She hated it.

A thought crossed her mind. _These aren't hunters at all._ If they wanted to so much as touch the wolves they would not be in such a sorry condition to begin with.

Suddenly the lions' attention diverted. The shorter human had turned to run and the lions now tailed him out of instinct to kill whatever moved, leaving the shark man to bleed out where he lay.


	4. Forest of Dangers (Kisame's POV)

It was little over a few hours after he fell asleep that the mountain cats appeared. Startled as he sounded, Itachi had to have been asleep as well. Whatever brought them here, the pair was in danger. And the predators were between him and Samehada, so Kisame was on his own for this.

_How did they avoid the traps?! That should have either stopped them or warned us at least!_ One of the cats charged him with its claws extended and he quickly sealed a water-bomb jutsu to retaliate. The second cougar did the same, but Kisame refrained from using any more chakra. Pushing it any farther would be akin to suicide. Instead, he threw a series of shuriken. The animal was so quick the weapon missed its target. There was no way it should be that fast! No. That's not it. Kisame was the one who was slowing down.

When the lion came close enough, he grabbed its foreleg and threw it to the ground, pinning it so it couldn't move. He was about to kill it with a kunai when the third mountain cat lashed a series of claws at him, forcing Kisame to jump away before he could finish the job. He stood panting, stamina nearly depleted. At this rate….

The two cougars lunged at him at the same time and Kisame did his best to evade. A low feline growl bellowed behind him. _Another one?!_ He glanced back. It was massive! The others looked like nothing but kittens next to it!

Before he could move out of the way it snarled and hit him with a powerful lightning-fast blow, sending him crashing into the boulder behind him and causing it to crush under the impact.

Kisame slumped to the ground and gagged when he felt his broken ribs. "Ugh!" _Damn it all!_ If he hadn't used so much chakra in the Land of Snow, and if he hadn't been so stupid to drop his guard at the last second, he wouldn't be in this fix.

Itachi's eyes landed on him and shouted in alarm. "Kisame!" His expression wasn't any different from before, but it was obvious he couldn't last much longer on his own. Kisame wanted to tell him to run, but he couldn't find the strength to lift his voice let alone move. The pain was too great to ignore.

His partner, whether he got the message or not, took off. The lions instantly roared and started after him, leaving Kisame in the clearing. At least Itachi had a chance to get away unlike him. There was no reason for both of them to not get back to the base.

Twigs and branches snapped as the chase went on. After a while Kisame couldn't hear it anymore, and he slipped into the darkness of his mind.


	5. Dead in the Night

The girl waited until all was quiet, and what little light from the fire burnt out, before whistling softly to call the wolves. She jumped down from her branch and stood in the clearing, examining the mess. Not one grain of earth was left unturned in the fight, the humans' belongings were scattered this way and that, claw marks from the mountain lions scarred the trees…. _Of course,_ the girl thought with an exasperated sigh. She didn't like seeing any part of the forest in such ruin.

A cloak like what the shorter man was wearing lay in a pile of itself a couple feet away from her. She went and picked it up out of curiosity. It had the shark man's scent all over it. Weird that it calmed her a bit.

Her brothers appeared on separate sides of the clearing and kept padding forward until they met with their sister. The white wolf took a step toward her and sniffed the cloak. He wrinkled his nose and snuffed. His yellow gaze was no doubt a question. _Why in the world would you want to even touch that?_

The girl didn't have an answer for her brother. Or for herself for that matter. She just shrugged. _I don't know…_

Pacing back and forth, the black wolf pressed his nose to the ground. He moaned at what the girl was sure he was finding. The strongest scents were of fear, cougars, and blood, which was everywhere. Knowing she could say the same for her brothers, the girl knew how much their throats stung.

After assessing the area both wolves' gazes drifted across the clearing to the giant who was thrown against the boulder. The black wolf was the first to move toward him, followed by his brother and their sister. They tread tentatively. None of them liked the idea of being so close to an outsider. When they were only a yard away, they stopped.

It made the girl sick to her stomach to see the condition the shark man was in. She knew he had several broken ribs from how smashed and bloody his torso was. His right arm was broken too. Blood still dripped from the nerve-grinding wounds the fourth mountain lion had dealt on and below his chest and he was barely breathing. He wasn't dead yet, but he soon would be if this dragged on.

Now that she knew he was not a hunter and he was practically too weak to successfully defend himself in the fight, she felt awful for having done nothing but watch as he got slaughtered and the other man abandon him. _Keh. Typical human,_ she thought in disgust. It was just like them to leave their comrades to die so they could save their own traitorous skins.

There was no doubt the violent aura she sensed earlier that day had come from this man but, as he slowly bled to death, his aura started to soften into nothing. _Curses!_ She angrily growled under her breath. The cloak became bunched up and hot in her fists. How dare he make her feel compassion for him?

Slight movement in the dark caught her eyes. The mountain lion the giant had fought against was trying to recover from its ordeal. The malice in its glinting eyes was unmistakable, craving to kill.

_Not on my watch, you ugly cat!_ The girl picked up one of the scattered kunai near her feet and effortlessly threw it at the cougar's head. The weapon lodged deep within the cat's skull and became drenched in red, putting it down permanently.

Her attention rested on the shark man again; unsure of what to do next. What could she possibly do? She hated humans for a lot of reasons; one in particular. It was something she could never get past. But was it right to blame this man for what her parents did? What they tried to do?

Her white furred brother must have read her thoughts because he whined impatiently. He was right. _If we don't make a decision, he'll either die or continue to suffer until put out of his misery…._

The black wolf stuck his nose and tail in the air, meaning clear enough. _Let the fool die._

The girl snarled at him and roughly cuffed his muzzle. He jumped away in surprise. She had never shown such anger toward either of them before. She did not understand why her brother's attitude toward the shark man made her so angry all of the sudden.

For a moment longer, she let her gaze remain on the giant. Watching as he struggled in his fatal state, and again she was aware of the cloak in her hands. Then she sighed. A hard decision to make, but her mind was made up.


End file.
